


Samu's Chance

by campsuga



Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, MeetCute, Miya Twins, OsaSuga, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: This is connected to the 'The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi' series and this is a flashback to how they met all those years ago.-Osamu and Atsumu are on their annual post-school year trip to Universal Studios Japan and guess who they run into while in line for the Spiderman Ride???Warning: Fluff Ahead!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Daily Lives of Osamu and Koushi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Samu's Chance

Inarizaki High School incoming third year students Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu were on their annual spring break trip to USJ (Universal Studious Japan). They usually went on a less crowded day but because Atsumu was the incoming captain of the volleyball team, schedules had to be reworked so that they ended up going on a really crowded day.

The trip is always a gift from an Aunt who lives near the park and the trip usually brings the twins closer together, even if it's only effective for the next couple of weeks or so. They go about it casually, usually just to ride one or two attractions then grab something to eat before just aimlessly walking around or taking silly photos of each other.

For this year, the two spent an hour in line for the Jaws ride and is in an hour and a half long line to see the Spiderman ride. They had been in line for the last 10 minutes when a whole group in front of them in matching "Sato Family Reunion" T-shirts changed their mind and walked back towards the entrance. Once they walked ahead several steps to take over the massive space occupied by the family, they turn a corner and Osamu practically bumps into the person in front of him. He looks down to see a head of ash blonde hair look behind and up to meet his eyes.

It seemed impossible and unlikely, but he really wasn’t mistaken. He blinked to make sure he wasn’t seeing a hallucination, but this guy really was one of Karasuno High School's reserved players, the third-year setter. Osamu would know that, of course, he had been harboring a massive crush on the man since their match a couple of months back.

"Miya? Miya! And Miya!"

Atsumu looks around his brother to see the much shorter man with bewilderment, not knowing him from recent memory. Osamu, however, is so in awe at the opportunity, coincidence and the beauty of the man before him. He never had the chance to be this up close and just by being within his proximity, he could not breathe, his chest was tight, and words would not make their way out his mouth.

"Omigosh, I'm so sorry. Like, wow. This is a treat. But you probably don’t recognize me, do you? Of course, I didn’t do anything during our match," he pauses then stretches out his hand for a handshake, "Anyway, my name is Suga—"

"Sugawara Koushi, third year, setter, Karasuno High School, representative, Miyagi prefecture," Osamu trails off almost robotically earning a confused head tilt from the shorter man in front of him.

“Umm, yeah, but just Suga, please. Everybody calls me that.”

"Setter from Karasu- Oh! Right! THE setter from Kara-pfftmph!" Atsumu finds his twin’s hands clamped over his mouth, keeping him from finishing the sentence.

Of course, Atsumu knows about the other setter from Karasuno but it’s not because of his experience during their game. After the spring tournament, he kept on catching Osamu repetitively looking at Karasuno's players' stats. They were the underdog team that threw them out of the competition where they were seeded 2nd. Atsumu found it odd considering that Karasuno’s #2 was already a third year and he hardly ever played during the game with Inarizaki. So, it confused him why his brother needed to do additional research on the man.

Eventually, the habit of looking at the Miyagi-native setter caught on with Atsumu and he figured out that his brother was totally smitten at the pale-skinned man. “He is kinda pretty, actually,” Atsumu said one day before Osamu tried to wrangle him into the ground.

"I’m Miya Osamu and this is my idiot twin brother, Atsumu. Are you here by yourself?" Osamu asks with one hand on his hip and the other forcefully keeping Atsumu's mouth shut.

There is a giggle that reverberates from Suga that Osamu could not process. It sounds magical. It made his insides swirl, and he feels like he wants to hear Suga smile for the rest of his life.

“Yes, I sort of know about the two of you. I did play a little bit, even though I didn’t make much difference then. But whether I played or not, everybody knows about the Miya Twins.”

Atsumu stops fighting the hand altogether and is just now watching how the following events unfold knowing his twin and his unrequited crush.

"But yeah, anyway, it's just me and my team captain but he's back at our room because he caught a stomach bug last night. Hopefully, he'll be well enough for the next couple of days because you don’t really get a do-over to your high school graduation trip with your best friend, right?”

"Oh, so you’re alone right now,” there’s a pause from Osamu and then, “Well, Tsumu and I are just hanging out here today, but if you didn’t have anybody else, maybe we could accompany you? Right, Tsumu?" Osamu looks at Atsumu who still has Osamu's other hand plastered across his face. Still, despite that, Osamu could tell that his brother was wearing a shit-eating grin underneath.

A startled cry from Osamu when Atsumu licked his hand and a withdrawn hand later, Atsumu straightens himself and clears his throat, "Actually, yeah, it would be great to finally get to get to know you beyond your official high school stats." Atsumu sends a knowing glare to Osamu, who is mentally trying to send a message to his twin. _Do not mess this up for me,_ his mind reels.

Pleasantries ensues with Suga telling stories of their upcoming entry into the college world. Atsumu goes on to talk about volleyball after high school and his unbridled opinion on how Karasuno “got lucky” that day.

Osamu, on the other hand, gets quiet, spending his time just observing Suga as he talks and makes gestures with his hands as he was telling a story. He stares at Suga’s eyes and how the ends of them crinkles when he smiles. He looks at his lips, realizing that seeing them on a player stat’s photo doesn’t compare to seeing it up close and in person. His eyes slowly trail down Suga’s smooth, pale neck as it converges with the sexiest collarbone he’s ever seen – not that he ever, in his life, considered collarbones sexy but here he is and he’s just rolling with the feeling.

His thoughts are wandering and at that very moment, his mind is imagining dragging his tongue-

“Mu---Samu! Hey!”

Osamu snaps out of his current trance to see Atsumu waving a hand in front of him and Suga behind him, peering under to see Osamu’s reaction, “What?”

“Suga-san was just asking about you, birdbrain!”

Instinctively, Osamu pushes his brother aside and steps closer to Suga, “I’m sorry about that. I was just spacing out. Long lines, you know?”

“Tell me about it! I never knew how bored I could be until I went to an amusement park by myself!”

As the line moved and slowly snaked around metal dividers and rooms, the conversation between Osamu and Suga did not just get more relaxed but Osamu was also making a conscious effort of concentrating on what Suga was saying rather than ogling at his features.

When Suga says that he was getting a little tired, Osamu intuitively put his hand on Suga’s lower back. At some point, Suga was standing next to a random man who was animatedly telling a story with outstretched hands, Osamu led the ash blonde man so that he was away from any accidental hits from a rogue elbow or something. Every now and then, Osamu would also ask Suga how he was and when he did, he did so by bending over slightly so that his face was closer to Suga’s, so they could hear each other better, Osamu defends. What he didn’t realize then was that every time he did that, Suga would gasp a little.

Conversation among the three men is casual and relaxed. They end up talking about a lot of things but as Atsumu ended up engaging in a group chat regarding the volleyball team, it was mostly Osamu and Suga that kept the topics rolling.

When they finally get unto the ride, Suga and Osamu end up on the same row while Atsumu rides on the row in front of them. Spiderman The Ride was thrilling with the lights, sounds and other special effects and Suga let himself immerse into the story’s narrative, yelling and screaming and pretending to be scared of the bad guys. Osamu tries to do the same but when he catches Suga’s expression in his peripherals, he can’t help but look fondly at the now retired setter.

After the ride, there was a kiosk that showed photos of the riders. Naturally, Suga wanted a copy of theirs because no one—absolutely no one will believe him back home if he says he hung out with the Miya Twins in Universal Studios. He saw his picture and ordered his copy, but it was only when he was holding the photo in his hands did he realize Osamu’s expression in the photo. While Suga was holding on the protective rail in front of him, with his eyes closed in delight and mouth open mid-scream, Osamu was looking at him with the sweetest of smiles dripping with adoration. He was looked at like the ride didn’t matter—only Suga did. Suga looks at Osamu who was standing right next to him only to see the man avoid his eyes, “Man, I’m thirsty. We should line up for a nice, iced tea. I’ll see you outside, Suga-san.”

Suga looks down at the photo again and takes it all in. They literally met in line and an hour later, they have a picture together that made Suga’s insides feel like mush. A small smile forms on his face and he put the photo in his bag, careful not to damage it.

The rest of the day turns out to be a lot easier and calmer, most likely thanks to open spaces and other distractions. The trio, with Atsumu back in spirit after settling issues regarding the team, is taking their trays of theme park food to a quieter part of the themed restaurant.

Atsumu plops his tray and starts eating his burger and fries. Osamu rivals his brother’s hunger while Suga only ends up pecking at his chicken nuggets. It seems like the brothers are locked in an eating contest because of how fast the food disappears.

“Wow, you two should’ve told me that you were this hungry. Want to order another round,” Suga asked jokingly, his tone laced with a little tease.

“I’m good but I’m pretty sure Samu here isn’t. He’s never happy with theme park food.”

Looking like he wants to deny the statement but having no defense against it, Osamu drops his head, “He’s right. I’m still starving but I’m broke and theme park food is way too overpriced for me to indulge in.”

Suga perks up with a smile, “You should’ve told me sooner. Here,” he rummages through his bag and takes out a couple of convenience store onigiri.

“How did you—”

“Ssshh,” Suga winks at Osamu and places a finger in front of his lips, “I snuck them in because I knew the food was going to cost me and I wanted to buy a souvenir more than to get the food.”

“Then, I can’t. This is yours,” Osamu already had one of the onigiris in his hand but was pushing it back to Suga.

Suga on the other hand, held unto Osamu’s closed fist firmly, “You need it. I’m not hungry. And besides, you’re not going to make me pull out a senpai card or something, right?”

Osamu concedes with sigh and proceeds to unwrap the little parcel of rice. He takes his first bite and his face lights up immediately. A little moan even manages to escape him as he enjoys the salmon rice ball.

He was enjoying the taste and texture of regular convenience store food like it was a meal done by a master chef when Suga started talking, “Onigiri are awesome. Like, need a snack? Onigiri. A meal? Get a few of them. Road trip food? Onigiri. Late for school? Onigiri. Tired after practice? Onigiri. And they come in practically every flavor there is. There’s the classics: salmon, tuna, pickled plum. There’s the trendy ones: pork kimchi, mapo tofu or thai curry. You can eat them hot or cold. You can eat it by itself or you can dump one on top of a bowl of instant ramen. You can have them for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. You can eat them on the go or sat down in a nice restaurant. They are unequivocally Japanese, and they just hit the spot, you know?”

And right after he says that that, Osamu swallows the last of the second onigiri, grilled mentaiko. He let the flavor linger in his mouth the same way he did with Suga’s words. Onigiri do make sense. Everything that Suga said made sense and he’s had onigiri in his life before, so many already for the reasons and settings that Suga just listed but somehow, these two onigiri he just ate were different. Not only were they given to him by Suga but there was something else in them that lingered on his tongue long after he ate them. There was an idea brewing in his head, but Osamu decides to put that on the back burner as he intends to pay attention to Suga every moment he could spare.

It was another couple of hours before they were making their way out of the park. It wasn’t closing time but the twins still had a ways to go before they get back home to Hyogo and Suga still has a couple more days to spend in the Kansai area and it wouldn’t benefit him to be completely exhausted. The trio stops at the entrance of the subway line that Suga must take to get back to Daichi. Atsumu says goodbye and takes a selfie with the shorter setter before moving a little bit away to give his brother some space and time alone with his crush.

Osamu looks like he was going to say something so Suga waits. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Suga decides that he was going to do the speaking instead, “So, Osa—”

“I like you, Sugawara-san. I liked even then during the Spring Nationals. I thought you were such a force to be reckoned with. Your teammates respected you and you were so confident and—and—and,” Osamu’s words slowed down, “and I think you were really beautiful. The way you yelled and played. It just caught my eye. And then today happened. I must’ve saved Japan in a previous life to have had this opportunity to be with you even if it was for half a day. I will treasure this day for the rest of my life, Sugawara-san. Thank you very much.”

Suga looked at Osamu, who seemed like he was going to cry but also looked like he was relieved of a heavy burden. He dug into his bag, took out a small permanent marker and pulled Osamu’s hand into his. He started scribbling on Osamu’s hand while he said, “You’re cute. I’ll give you that. You certainly are cuter than Mr. Best Setter in Japan, that’s for sure.”

Suga stops writing and just holds unto Osamu’s hand while he looks into slate gray eyes, “I don’t know if you’ll be interested as I live very, _very_ far from here but I kind of like you, too. Today was great because of you, that’s for sure. And I would love it if you called me in the future.” Suga finishes with a shy smile, almost trying to hide it from Osamu.

Osamu is not one to wear his heart or expressions out on his sleeve but right then, there is a conflict of emotions showing on his face. There is shock, happiness, giddiness, denial and a bunch of other things that is messing up how he looks. It makes Suga chuckle. He leans in, standing on his tiptoes and lays a light peck on Osamu’s cheek, “I do hope that look on your face means ‘yes.’”

Osamu still holds unto Suga’s hand but let his other hand caress his own heek, which now felt hotter than the rest of his body. He manages to get himself together and say, “I—I—I will. I will call you. I will,” he squeezed Suga’s hand tighter, “I wish I could see you again before you go back home.”

Suga intertwines his fingers with Osamu’s, “This trip is about me and my best friend and nothing will change that. But on our last day here, right before our flight, if you’re fine with that, we could meet up for a quick coffee or breakfast at the airport. It would have to be very early though so that might be a problem.”

“I don’t care. I’ll be there. I’ll really be there. Let me see you, please. I’d really like to.”

Suga purses his lips to keep his smile from spreading even wider, “I’d like to see you again, too. What can I say? You made me a believer, Miya-san.”

They say their farewells, but it isn’t a goodbye. It’s far from it. For the two of them, it’s going to be the start of things and Osamu is going to make sure of that.

After he watches Suga’s back disappear into the crowd at the train station, he walks to the direction of where his brother is waiting for him. Osamu has a stupid grin on his face that he could not put away no matter what he tried. Atsumu sees this and was going to tease his brother for it but there was something different about Osamu that made Atsumu rethink his plans, “So, will you be seeing him again?”

Osamu looks up at his brother—the same brother that he argues with on the daily, the same brother that constantly tries to one-up him, the same brother that constantly tries to rile him up—and with one of his biggest and most genuine smiles, he says, “Actually, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, really? Another one! So quickly!  
> How you say???  
> Well, the more I write these Osasuga fics, the more I disregard the laws of English grammar. And the more I disregard, the more comfortable I am at intentionally leaving a lot of them in. I just want my OsaSuga fluff out and about. They're just... ugh!


End file.
